1. Technical Field
The invention relates to providing smart travel information. More particularly, the invention relates to two particular search features, a universal search and a local escape, wherein the user is provided with updated and dynamic travel information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Travelers go to and use travel World Wide Web (web) sites for obtaining travel information. More specifically, there are a number of sites that provide travel information for a particular destination, such as, the city of Paris. Such sites are more or less simple lookups to static content. An end user enters a destination and is presented with results on web pages.
Some examples of simple lookup results on a web page, according to the prior art is discussed with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3. FIG. 2 shows a web page from Preview Travel presenting simple lookup results for the city of Paris. FIG. 3 shows a web page from Expedia.com™ presenting simple lookup results for the city of Paris.
What most companies typically do is create ready-made web pages. A good example concerns the concept of destination. Such companies create a web page that primarily has static links for a predetermined destination. Such service is what most of the industry is currently providing. Such companies basically build huge directories of static links.
Furthermore, the prior art references are concerned only with the concept of destination, as opposed to providing travel information on a variety of categories. For example, travelers sometimes travel due to an interest, as opposed to due solely to a particular destination. The prior art references typically prompt an end user for destination information. Dialog boxes or web pages present end users with input fields coupled to a label stating something to the effect of “Search for your destination by typing in . . . .”
It would be advantageous to provide dynamic travel information, as well as static travel information on a consistent and regular basis so that an end user can take advantage of all travel information.
It would be advantageous to provide the end user with different categories from which to choose in the end user's search for appropriate and useful travel information.
It would be advantageous to provide the end user with information that is categorized, organized, customized, and presented with the object of showing as much to the end user in as user-friendly way as possible, preferably on a minimum number of web pages as possible, so as to provide a good experience for the end user.